A Black Ribbon
by RinaJinx47
Summary: Ikuto is on a mission sent from a small town in his country. will he find somthing more? Amuto
1. Chapter 1

(Ikuto Pov)

The fire was burning low as I started polishing my last blade. I wiped off my sweat with a rag, most of my time is busy so getting a chance to have any fun is rare. Hey, my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto I work for the county as a knight or at least thats what were called. Knights don't have to wear heavy armor all the time now a days. I slipped the blade back into my sheath after drying it. Then I settled back by the fire slowly feeding it wood.

"sir Tsukiyomi"

"yes?"

"I have your next mission sir"

did I mention that I was that was a very well known and respected knight?

"sigh, another but I just came back"

"you are one of the best"

"well alright, give it here"

I got up from my place in front of the fire and trudged toward him. Then slipped the paper out of his fingers then went back and took my place by the fire pit.

"well thank you officer"

"yes sir"

The man scurried out and firmly shut the door behind him. I flipped open the envelope and pulled out the cream file paper. My eyes shot back and froth scanning over the sheet and skimming the words. Man it's just another long term one it will take days, goodbye vacation. I was supposed to track down and stop some vampire that had been killing many people lately. That night I started packing for my leave the next morning.

"Good morning Tsukiyomi sir"

"Morning"

"shall I gather your things to put in the train?"

"...hm? Oh, no I can do that myself"

"well then here is your ticket we got you the best seat it's #1 first to your left"

"thank you"

the people always seem to be sucking up to me it's tiering. I stepped up into the train turning left then taking my seat. I set down all my luggage on to the other seat because I was boarding alone. The train started up soon after my boarding, the currant thump and bump of the train was soothing so not long after our departure I fell asleep.

"excuse me Tsukiyomi sir but it's almost your stop"

My eyes slowly opened to see a young lady dressed in a maid out fit most likely hired by the train to serve guests. I moved forward rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes when I saw a plate of curry infront of me.

"Mr Tsukiyomi sir I prepared some lunch for you it's almost time to eat so dig in!"

I leaned in and grabbed a fork and started inhaling the curry and rice. The food was definitely professional, the train director went over board to impress me this time.

"is it good Tsukiyomi sir?"

"yes very"

her face brighten at my answer and she started to blush to.

"hey lady! Can I have some?"

Someone had either smelled or over heard about the food, and was now calling from what seemed three or four seats away.

"no!"

The maid from before didn't seem so cheery when others spoke to her. No surprise here.

"why not?"

"I'm sorry are you a executive knight from our main kingdom?!?! I didn't think so!"

Everyone's attention flashed from the maids conversation to me. At first it was an odd silence everybody's eyes were on me. Seconds later the train car was complete chaos, everyone had now gotten up from there seat and rushed over to my booth to get a better look. I didn't have to do much though I just sat there as the workers tried to make a human wall to protect me from the towns folk. After the train stopped none of the other passengers were allowed to get off until I did. So I decided to take my time. I slowly finished up my left over curry, then I stacked the utensils neatly on to the plate, after I smoothed out my hair and dusting my self off, right after I slowly picked up my luggage taking a long time as I passed my bags from hand to hand trying to keep each side equal in weight. After finally getting off the stuffy train (and pissing off the other people on it) all I had left to do today was to get a hotel room and have dinner.

"hello sir Tsukiyomi I have your hotel room ready shall I take you bags there?"

I turned to see and old man, his hair was neat and combed back and he was wearing a butler suit.

"what?"

"your hotel room is ready sir"

he answered firmer this time as he stated picking up my bags. I nodded then followed him down the street. I could hear the whispers and murmurs of the towns folk, a little town like this probably never had a VIP here so I suppose it was exiting for them. I just slid my hands in to my pockets and ignored them I was used to stuff like this so it wasn't much for me.

"sir Tsukiyomi were here"

I looked up at the building in front of me but what I saw was not a hotel but a house no a mansion.

"I thought I was sleeping in a hotel"

"this town never gets VIPs so you'll have to settle for this Tsukiyomi sir"

"are you going to be my butler?"

"yes there are also 3 more maid in waiting for you"

"alright then let's go"

I stepped in to the mansion and slipped off my shoes and made my way upstairs with my butler not far behind.

"which one is my room?"

"3 down to the right Tsukiyomi sir"

I took my bags from the butler and stepped into my room. The place was great there was a chandelier hanging in the center of the celling. The bed was huge with drapes on the three sides that were not against a wall. There was a lovely fire place made of marble. Other than the sitting chair in the corner the room was really empty. I chucked my things at the end of the bed and climbed on myself. The bed was soft and comfy I just lay there fiddling with and shiny decorative string that hung from the top of the bed waiting for dinner.

(??? Pov)

I stretched out on my bed that nights dinner was satisfying and I started to get sleepy. I flipped open the the covers and slipped under. How long has it been? Since that day? I always ask myself this question before I go to sleep. I lifted my hand and grabbed my pony tail at the root.

"Mother..."

it had been some time since then, I always say 'I'll do it this time' in the morning but I never can, can I? It is a hard thing to bring my self to do. But every day I don't do it I feel worse and worse...


	2. Chapter 2

(Ikuto Pov)

I shuffled around in bed I had been awake for about a half an hour but I didn't want to get up. When I did I saw a fancy plate with eggs and bacon, beside it there was a china tea cup with flowers painted on it. I stared scooping up food and shuffling food in my mouth. The door slowly opened.

"uh excuse me Mr Tsukiyomi sir"

"yes?"

I could see her blush as she stepped further in. At first I didn't know why when I remembered that I was in only under ware and I had to top.

"uh...the mayor wants to see you"

"mayor?"

"yes the one who hired your services sir"

"okay well I'll be ready in a few minutes so give him some tea"

"yes Mr Tsukiyomi"

I bowed then left making sure to close the door behind her. I scooped some food into my mouth then crawled to the end of my bed and grabbed some clothes. I started dressing after that I stepped off the bed and put some more food in my mouth and started combing my hair back. I pulled some socks on and took a sip of tea. I picked up a shiny silver bell and shook it making a ringing sound, as soon as I did a maid ran in.

"y-yes Mr Tsukiyomi"

"bring a table and chair up here I'll have tea with the mayor okay?"

"y-yes Mr Tsukiyomi"

she dashed off yelling something to co-worker. I ate the rest of my breakfast, and than slipped my feet in to a pair of slippers and sat on my sofa sipping tea. I waited and to long later two maids stumbled in, one was holding a small table and the other two chairs. The maids stumbled around before setting down the furniture and tossing a table cloth over it. I stood after they left and sat at the table. Then a man walked in and sat at the table.

"Tsukiyomi?"

"yes thats me"

"ha ha! I've heard so much about you!"

"I'm sure"

"well let's get to biasness Tsukiyomi"

"of course"

"we have to entrances to our town the train entrance and the main one. But the main one leads into a forest. Straight through the forest is Kimark our main trading source, so many people have to go through there. Unfortunately there has been a number of disappearances, all we knew at that time was people were going in but not coming out. So we sent a 3 local officers to investigate the situation. Bad idea only one came back injured he told us there was a vampire in the woods just before he died. So now we need you to get rid of this vampire."

"do I get any more info?"

"sorry we don't know any thing about him just that he's there"

"right"

"oh and there are people living in the forest you know lumber jack, farmers, so don't go on a killing spree in a hope to find the vampire."

"got it, I'll be gone before lunch"

"thank you Mr Tsukiyomi your help is appreciated"

The mayor stood and left the room swiftly. A vampire hmmm? I haven't seen one of those in about a year now...this will be fun!

XXX

I started into the woods it was peaceful there it was hard to be leave that countless murders happened in this very forest. Suddenly I saw someone dash through the trees in front of me. So soon? I leaped over to were they were and started running after them. I managed to catch them by doing a flip over them and getting in front of them. A girl?

"you, what are you doing out here running around like that?"

"I was running from a fox"

"a fox?"

"yes I was in my garden when I saw a fox I got scared so I ran off"

"well, be leave me a fox won't hurt you unless you attack it first"

"oh, I'm sorry then"

"no need, but there is a vampire around here so be careful"

"I will, but can you help me with something first?"

"oh, sure"

"help me find my cottage I lost track of it, you see I ran very far"

"oh boy...."

XXX

"man how far did you run?"

"not sure uh-"

"oh, my name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

"well my name is Amu, Ikuto"

I gave her an odd look. She much more different then all the other people in the town, it's refreshing.

"what is it?"

"oh, it's just nobody calls me Ikuto"

"what do they call you then?"

"they all call me Mr Tsukiyomi or Tsukiyomi sir. You know stuff like that"

"why?"

"well...don't you know me the famous knight Tsukiyomi?"

"yes, and so what? Thats no reason to be so formal. Unless you want me to be formal"

"no! Thats not it, it's just different...but better"

we gave each other warm smiles and walked on. Amu...such an interesting person...I will enjoy this mission more than I thought I would. That night I stayed at Amu's cottage, she didn't live with anyone so she had many free rooms. Well it was that or camping out with a raging vampire on my trail. I snuggled under the warm blankets what a peaceful...n...igh....ZZZZZZZZZ.

(??? Pov)

I slipped out of bed and scurried down the hall and stopped at the last room to the right. I slid the door open as quietly as I could. I carefully stepped in leaning over. no...I can't just... I got up and silently ran out of the room shutting the door behind me. I raced down the hall.

No not this time, I have never been like this...


	3. Chapter 3

(Ikuto Pov)

I stepped back into the cottage and hung my jacket on the rack.

"Amu! I'm back!"

No answer...I had been staying at Amus cottage for about a week, I mostly just helped people through the forest making sure they came back safely. A few people slipped by, but what could I do? The forest was big and some people are stubborn and insist on going alone. It was pretty late and I couldn't find Amu any ware in the cottage. I was a bit worried, Amu was just a kid! I couldn't say much for myself but I was a highly trained kid.

"Ikuto!!!!"

"hu? Amu?"

I slid the door open and started outside. Two figures were coming from the distance who? Is one of them Amu? No...it's Itami! And Sena! I ran out grabbed there shirt collars and dragged them back into the cottage.

"Hey Ikuto, not so ruff!" Itami pouted at me.

"How did you people get here?!"

"Sorry..."

"Ug! You too nice Sena! Look if we knew you were going to be so mean maybe we shouldn't have come!"

"yes you shouldn't have!"

"humph, whats wrong with you today?"

"It's just there's a vampire out there your lucky you didn't get eaten alive!"

"ops..."

"that's all you have to say?!"

"well I didn't know, that stupid mayor gave us shit for information!"

"come on guys stop fighting, please?"

"Ikuto? Who's your friends?"

"oh, Amu!"

Amu had slipped in from the back door and she was carrying a balled up cloth. She pulled off her shoes and undid her apron before walking over to Itami and Sena.

"nice to meet you I'm Amu"

"yeah, my name is Katakura Itami. That girl over there is Katakura Sena"

"well very nice to meet you I'm a friend of Ikutos you?  
"erm, an old child hood friend of Ikutos"

Amu lent the Katakuras another bed room and we had an awkward dinner. I didn't understand why Amu seemed to have a grudge against Itami and Sena but it made every thing more awkward. I couldn't help but get stuck in the middle of there cat fight, which made it all worse.

(Itami Pov)

I still didn't understand why Amu seemed to dislike me. I tried to remember if I had done any thing to upset her, but I hadn't known her long enough for her to get such a grudge against me and my sister. That girl gave me a bad feeling...I don't know why but I just have a bad feeling about her. I was worried about Ikuto if my accusations are right then he might be in trouble. I know I am just being paranoid I did have a crush on him when I was little but not anymore...I suppose I just dislike her and my mind is finding excuses to fling at her. I'm just being stupid I guess...

(Sena Pov)

At first I was confused about why Amu treated us oddly, but it all made sense when you think about it. Amu liked Ikuto and was jealous of us because we were Ikutos friends...and when I look at them I thought they look so nice together! I have a new mission to get Ikuto and Amu together! Well it's not like I have anything better to do...

_you can't force them to fall in love Sena..._

it's not forcing more like persuading

_whatever do what you want..._

(Ikuto Pov)

yesterday was stressful...I stood smack in the middle of the trail that connects the two towns. It was early so I had only seen about two people pass by.

"Ikuto!"

"you guys are supposed to be back at the cottage!"

"why, can't we help?"

"no."

"come on Ikuto your not the only one who can fight you know"

"Itami! I said no!"

"jeez your being stubborn Ikuto. You don't always have to work alone"

"fine"

"good I'll go to the right end and Sena can go to the left end"

"whoa! Sena can't fight she's a healing mage!"

"I can fight Ikuto. I have Nesa"

"fine! Man I'm too nice to you guys"

"yeah I wish, have fun Sena"

Sena and Itami went off to there spots and I stood there waiting. I wish the stupid vampire would just show so I can get a vacation! I sunk to the ground leaning against a tree the week had been pretty dull, I didn't even get a good look at the vampire just the blur of the figure once in a while. "sigh" I steched myself out.

"aw it's not that bad Ikuto"

"What the-!"

I jumped right out of mt skin Amu had snuck up behind and sacred the living daylight out of me.

"don't do that ever again!"

I shuddered she had given me goosebumps from that. I shook my self a bit trying to get back to normal. Amu just stepped over and sat beside me at the tree. We didn't say a word for a while, it was a comfortable silence it was nice...

"oh shit..." I whispered under my breath.

"what is it Ikuto?  
"shhh! Not so...loud"

"what's wrong?"

"over there"

I lightly pointed over to a big. Brown. Bear. Amu tried to stand I grabbed her hand and jumped up into a tree and sat her on a branch.

"what's wrong with a brown bear?"

"um...let me think...teeth, claws, feet!"

"you said they won't attack us unless we attack them!"

"yeah, that was a fox! Brown bears are a little different!"

"so why don't we just run?"

"brown bears are faster than us on flat land"

"oh, so we wait here for him to go?"

"no I'll have to kill it"

"what? Why?"

"brown bears can climb trees, and even if he can't he can knock it down"

"what?!?!"

"shhhh!"

I jumped off the tree and landed about two meters away from the brown bear. Two meters+brown bear+ me=too close!

"IKUTO!"


	4. Chapter 4

(Itami Pov)

"IKUTO!"  
my head snapped toward Ikutos direction I squinted but I just couldn't see him what was going on? I started running my heart was pumping so fast. As I came to a halt I could see Ikuto trying to get rid of and brown bear! I grabbed my sword and pulled it out from my sheath.

"no! Stop I can do it!"

"your fighting and f'ing brown bear! I'm helping!"

"I'll do it my self!"

I rolled my eyes and lunged at the bear I got it somewhat in the belly. Ikuto had managed to beat it up pretty bad but I was sure he could use the extra help.

"Itami do it now!"

"oh sure now you want my help"

I took my fist and lunged in into the ground, the punch created peaces of ground to fly every wear and and a huge hole. Obviously the bear fell in.

I grasped my wrist it always hurt when I did that but it was a useful attack.

"Itami!"

Sena came running up from behind me

"don't worry Sena I'm fine"

"no I told you to stop punching so much you might be strong but that doesn't mean that your hand can take the presser"

I hated that Sena was right...

(Ikuto Pov)

somehow I had been conned into letting Itami and Sena do my job while me and Amu stayed back at the cottage. I felt like I was in a loop but I didn't know about it...

"Ikuto..."

I glanced up Amu stood there she looked deathly pail and weak

"I-I-"

"It's okay you can tell me"

I pushed her to answer but she continued to hesitate.

"I think...I love you"

my eyes widened mind started to spin my jaw dropped, and not for the fact that she loved me the fact that I think I loved her back!

"I'm sorry this was stupid"

"no! I mean I think I love you to"

at that moment I thought it was going to be like some cliché TV moment but thats not what happened. Instead she snatched her pure and started out into the forest. What was she thinking? What was going on? Since I couldn't think of a rational answer I got up and ran after her. I started into the forest when I saw her back was to and she face a tree.

"Amu?"

"thank you, Ikuto"

"for what?"

"telling me you loved me, now I have the courage I need"

"to do what?"

"I wanted to this for many years but I never could"

"do what?!?!"

"this is for you Ikuto"

she turned around in one quick movement. My eye widened

"why?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating I am so busy! **

(Ikuto Pov)

"why?"

Amu stood there holding up a sharp blade to her heart. I saw her hot tears running down.

"how is killing your self for me?"

"you don't get it do you? I'm the vampire your looking for"

"what?"

"when I was little my father ran away and my brother died so me and my mother had to live on the streets. Later my mother got a job so I wouldn't starve, but I was attacked and turned into a vampire. I hid it for a month but one day...mom didn't bring any food I was hungry and...I...I killed her!"

My eyes widened Amu...I was so shocked I knew from her expression she didn't want to kill her mom but it was still shocking.

"so you think you should kill your self!"

"what else can I do? I'm just a monster..."

"Ikuto!"

I turned to see Sena and Itami running toward us.

"Ikuto...here"

Sena handed me a small sheet of paper with a symbol written on it.

"what is this?"

"It can turn her human again"

I felt some hope come back to me. We could save her...

"are you willing to live now?"

Tears still rolling down her face she nodded lowering the blade from her heart. Sena then stepped forward and placed the paper onto Amus chest while consulting with a large book. Suddenly a bright light started to rise from Amu and everyone was blinded. When we were able to see again we found Amu kneeling on the ground.

"Amu I-"

before I could say any more she turned completely to dust.

"AMU!"

I ran up all that was left was a Black Ribbon.

"What did you do!?!?!"

Sena started to furiously look through her spell book.

"uh...oh..."

"Sena...what happened" Itami asked softly

"well the only way for a vampire to become human is to change them to there human state. Vampires have eternal life, so if she was very old she would just turn to dust"

I felt tears run over my face staining my face.

(Sena Pov)

Ikuto ran right out of the forest to who knows where. Later Itami went to follow him and I was alone. Had I killed someone? Thats it! I grabbed my book and began flipping through pages until I found it.


End file.
